


I'm Not In Love With Erwin Smith!

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Realizing Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hanji thinks otherwise, and tries to convince Levi so. But Levi is not amused...especially because she ends up being right about him.Oneshot/drabble





	I'm Not In Love With Erwin Smith!

Hanji was honestly annoying as shit, Levi had decided. He had actually decided this awhile ago if he was going to be honest: she had always been so goddamn peppy all the time. Even when in the face of death! There had to be something abnormal with that, didn't there? But these days it seemed to get worse. Especially since somehow she'd gotten it into her head that Levi himself apparently had a crush on their mutual friend Erwin Smith. Which he didn't, of course. Ahem. 

"Uh oh." Hanji said as they made their usual rounds. They had just passed Erwin's office, and she felt the need to nudge him. 

"What?" Levi snapped. 

"Someone's in love."

"Oh shut up, shitty glasses--I'm not in love. Just because I think Erwin is cool means nothing, okay? I mean, it's not like I lay awake at night thinking about him." Of course not. Ahem. 

Hanji just rolled her eyes behind her glasses like she knew something he didn't. He scoffed, and they kept doing their thing without any further mention of any romance. 

But later that night, after he'd gone to bed, Levi couldn't actually sleep. He was...uh, he was thinking of Erwin. 

"...uh oh." 


End file.
